Unity City
Unity City is a futuristic looking City, which is more of an Actual Country/Nation/State. It has 6 districts, and has control of shipments to exterior. And the Metro. The City counts with police and border control. The City is in democracy, It has a President, and every citizen is allowed to vote for the next one every 4 years, basically, the Presidents only last 4 years and shortly before their period of time ends, there are elections. Most pokemons can freely enter in the City, but it has, as said, Border Patrol so any weapon will get confiscated, except if the one who holds the weapons is a king/queen or the guards of them, any assault or negative things in general done by them, will directly be fault of the kingdom where they belong to. Districts Veisas Zone that mostly holds hotels and big houses, here is where most rich and poor people lives, it is not a very chill place, the police activity is low here, and the criminal activity is the highest. This place also has a really big casino, that wins a lot of money each year, and there it lives the probably most rich pokemon in the region. Much of the halls here holds poor pokemons who all days ask for money to the rich ones, the answer is obvious, the rich ones does not give any money. This is why there are lots of stealing here, there too much things happens, sometimes even civil wars, the police stopped acting here because either rich and poor people are really good there, and the police in the end just gets sued by rich people when they try something. Azuris Economy is a bit low here, and a little quantity of pokemons here are poor, but they doesn't really care about so, because life here is pretty cheap so they even without home can live here commonly, and the other pokemons helps the poor ones as well. Most of houses here are pretty common, and the life itself here is pretty common, Not much pokemons live here also, because the technology here is kind of old. Though old is how the people there like the place to be. The life is cheaper, all has a calm aura, is just a very chill place overall, police activity medium, and criminal activity very low. Fyero Holds the main police station, it has lots of shops in, and big buildings, the school a bakery, too much things in. It is the main zone because you can get almost everything here, and everyone has to go here at some point, overall is very chill zone, the police activity is high here, and criminal activity very low, almost nothing. There are just a few poor people, and they are pretty happy living here, because the security is pretty high nothing gets stolen often. Ryeka Has main control of the Metro and Tranvia. Holds Unity City Power Plant (UCPP), Unity City Sewers System(UCSS), and Unity City Water Central (UCWC). In general the zone is really industrial, not much pokemons live here since there isn't much space to live and the noises of the places in here are annoying. Most Pokemons that work here live in Fyero. Ryeka is a very safe place in general, there's a lot of security and police all over the zone, generally, assaults doesn't happen, yet they did happen before. Resala Most calm zone. It doesn't has much criminal activity, and doesn't has much police roaming either. Is more a place that hold homes. Pokemons here are really friendly, and everyone is warmly welcome here. Most of Pokemons here help each other in almost any stuff, it is like this whole district is a family, a strong one, reason of why even with the police being low, the criminal activity is low too. Criminals doesn't generally find good idea steal stuff here since the whole district will hunt him/her, no mercy. Jeaset Most secure Zone, and less calm one. All the security and police here is completely free to kill anyone who is doing suspicious acting, actually, the pokemons who live here are scared of getting killed for no reason at all, as in, for a mistake, though, this never happened. The white house is here, place where the President lives or at least should live, the Unity City Research Facility (UCRF) is also here hidden somewhere here, the white house holds a lots of guards who as said are free to kill anyone, so it is almost impossible get into the white house, plus, if you're a king or queen, you can get killed there, because it isn't even your home and it is restricted territory. White House The White House is the Presidential House, in Jeaset, Unity City. A white Mansion that holds lots of guards all around and has a big wall around it, with guard posts on each corner of the wall. Outsides It has a garden on front of it with a fountain, and another garden in the back of it, also a small one on top of it, it has gardeners to take care of said gardens. Around the white house there is a thick and high wall, that has guard posts on each corner, and 2 on each side of the wall, the wall is made of stone, titanium, steel, obsidian, and gray paint. Each guard post has it's own room on the middle which can hold 3 guards, guards who take turns, the small room has it's kitchen, beds, tv, ac, and a small bathroom. The room is small yet everything in it is really good quality, so the guards have no excuses to not do their work properly. Insides Inside the White House looks as a Mansion, as said before, with candles and so around and all the floor is wood, polished wood, it has a lot of space and a lot of rooms, one room for visitors or friends of the President, which is actually used right now for the Kids of the actual President, the office of the President, and some other offices of the staff. Inside is full of guards, and it also has some maids, which actually, get paid really high quantity of money for just being so. Elections As said, Unity City is in democracy so Citizens can freely vote, the elections are made at Fall of every 4 years. Actual President The actual Unity City President is Konix Faust, "Weird" looking Glaceon, Unknown real age, but said it's above 200, Constructor of Town Square and also the one who ordered to extend so to make the City and The Train System. In general, this president is not good, but not bad either, as in, he could be better, though, some Pokemons do respect their work and what he did (AN: I'll have to make a complete info of Konix probably). Presidents before Konix are currently Unknown, but supposedly, Konix has been president already before, but, almost no one remembers so, not even Konix. Konix's period will end in 2072, leaving open doors for the New President. Requirements to be President To be president, the mon has to be over 20, and has to have end it's education, at least basic one, he/she has to have a clean history, as in, never have killed someone, being in jail or related stuff, Each president has to remember that they have to make true the promises they do before getting elected, if they don't it'll be considered as a crime, which can lead the pokemon to go to Jail. They should have been living in Unity City for at least 7 years(Basically, People who lived in Town Square before count, Like Ginger), and lastly, they should know how to be a good leader. Presidents are just that, they can interfere into other stuff than what they are supposed to be into.Category:City Category:Unity City Category:Map